Hero Within
by suckerforlovestory
Summary: Summary:A new girl comes to the palm woods, question is who is she. Everyone in palm woods is curious about the new guest and problem is she's not allowed to talk to anyone. Is there anyone out there to save her from the monsters within. Logan/Camille, Carlos/Stephanie, Kendall/?, James/?, who will be the one who saves the mystery girl.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:A new girl comes to the palm woods, question is who is she. Everyone in palm woods is curious about the new guest and problem is she's not allowed to talk to anyone. Is there anyone out there to save her from the monsters within. Rating for now is undecided, it will change further into the story. Logan/Camille, Carlos/Stephanie, Kendall/?, James/?, who will be the one who saves the mystery girl...Kendall?James? Or will a new person be able to help her out and make her forget everything? Read to find out...

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush , even though I wished I did :( But I do own the OC's , also some of these events are based on true stories. Also please help out 'Love Will Always Find You by ValenSchmidt' ...It's really a great story , so please help out :)

Announcements: In the story I used Taylor Swift song 'A place in this world' . This story will contain

Okay I hope you like the story :)

* * *

Dying is the worst thing to ever experience, especially when you never expect it to happen so quickly. It feels as if millions of rain drops dancing in the sky. My dad use to tell me that when my mom died the angel's cried for her but God had a special place for her. I use to look up to the stars and talk to my mom to let her know how I was doing.

That's before everything in my life came crashing before my very eyes. My name is Isabella Angel Cruz, I am a very successful yet I'm only 17... but being a celebrity, also known as famous is nothing when you just feel alone and lost with no hope.

You see my dad, he serves in the army and left me alone with my grandmom. I know what you guys are thinking , so what ... at least your not by yourself. But that's just it, my grandmom took over my life when I turned five. She wanted more for me, so she signed me up for modeling, acting, and dancing...but never singing.

I never questioned why until I turned seven, her answer was that my mom was a whore who would sing for anyone for money. That crushed me , you see my grandmom never really loved my mom for dating her son,which is my dad, she thought he could do better. After my mom gave birth to me , my dad enrolled himself to the army to be able to support his family. When I turned about two years old , my dad came home and had to burry my mom.

It wasn't the best welcome celebration ever...nobody should have gone through what he had to do.

From there on my life was given to my grandmom, and she made sure to punish me for my moms wrong doing.

So I guess it leads me to where I am now, palm woods where all young stars are born . I just hope it's better than all the other places my grandmom had put me. She also believed that I have to count on my looks just in case my career drops. So she insist on fixing me with guys older than me and who is very successful with their career.

Just can't wait unil I turn 18, so I can be free. I'm just 17, so one more year won't hurt ...right? I just hope people around here are nice and not snobby. But what can you expect from rich, talented, bratty teens these days. I guess I just have to enjoy the rest of the plane ride. Oh wait, maybe I can think of more lyrics to "my top secret songs" that my grandmom most definitely doesnt know about.

Okay here we go ...

**_Song: _**

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me _

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out _

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking _

_Trying to see through the rain coming down _

_Even though I'm not the only one Who feels the way I do_

Okay I got that down so far, what else ...how can the chorus part go. Ugh... I feel so alone but my dad thought me to be brave and run through life strong. When the going gets tough just remember not to give up. Oh wait that's it... I'm alone ...

_[Chorus:] _

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know _

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on _

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans _

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine _

_Could you tell me what more do I need _

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah _

_But that's ok_

Ugh what else can I write ...Seconds later I started humming a melody.

(Omg that's good ...okay think what else ...what would my mom say ...ohhhh I got ...) I thought to myself

_[Chorus] _

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know _

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on _

_Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh, Oh_

Yes, that was perfect ...thanks mom, I can always count on you ... I suddenly felt myself drift off to sleep ...

maybe the Palm Woods won't be that bad ...

* * *

**Arrival at Palm Woods**

As I step out the limo, I instantly saw the most beautiful place in my whole life. Sure it was just a building but I never been to a wonderful place like this...it was simple yet beautiful. Now only if the people here can be the same, then I wouldn't mind staying here .

Okay here I go ...

As soon as I stepped into the lobby, I walked up to the counter and saw the strangest man. He welcomed me to the Palm Woods and told me my lovely grandmom have ordered for me to walk straight to my room. I really didn't care but when I saw two big tall guys stand infront of me that's when it pissed me off. She hired two tall dudes to escort me to my room so I won't talk to anyone. This has to be the worst day of my life, hopefully no one sees me like this. Then it happened the sweetest girl with long brunette colored hair walked up to me...shit!

"Hi, my name is Camille Roberts...welcome to the Palm Woods ."

I just mouthed thank you and giving the look that I'm not allowed to talk because of them. She first didn't get what I was trying to do then she finally realised it and gave okay see around look.

When she left, I was grateful to have met a person who understand me. Now hopefully nobody else sees me like this or I will die.

Great just my luck , in the elevator I saw the hottest guys ever. There were two tall ones: one with dark brown flowing incredibly hair with two beautiful brown eyes, the other one with dirty blonde hair but omg two mysterious yet gorgeous green eyes that I don't mind staring at ...forever; then there were two short but average height guys : one with raven type hair and hot looking but seem to be smart talking about something, and the other was a tan with dark hair but boy was he hyper...ugh curse these hot guys.

Omg...one of them is looking at me ! Okay stay cool Izzy , oh yea your not suppose to talk to them remember. Ugh curse my grandmom.

" Umm... Hi I'm Carlos , what's your name"

I just stood there, but I felt so sorry for him. If only he knew I wasn't allowed to talk. Then the elevator door opened and the bodyguards stepped out leading the way for me. Before the door closed I turned around and waved to Carlos with a friendly smile. When he saw it, he smiled back and I walked away. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

************************************************** *To Be Continued***************************************** *************

* * *

Thanks for reading my story and please review, tell me what you think about my story. I will review as soon as I can. Please don't forget to help out a friend of mine ValenSchmidt ... Please don't forget to help out 'Love Will Always Find You' ...It's really a great story , so please help out :) If you have any idea like who should have her, What should happen, etc. Thanks again :)

-peace suckerforlovestory:)

.


	2. Chapter 2: A Connection

**Okay thanks for the reviews, favorites, following,etc. I really do appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush sadly , even though I wished I did :( But I do own the OC's , also some of these events are based on true stories.**

**Announcements : contains mention of mom cause of death, mixed emotions some about commit of suicide, cursing and some sexual situation.**

**Okay enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Carlos's P.O.V.**

"Umm... Hi I'm Carlos , what's your name"

I just stood there stunned that she was ignoring me. But I felt so sorry for her because she seemed hurt and somewhat lonely. Before I could talk to her again the elevator door opened and the bodyguards stepped out leading the way for her.

Then before the door could close I looked up to see her waving at me with a beautiful smile. All I could do was smile with a wave and watched her walk away. I probably was smiling to big because the guys were staring at me weird.

"Ummm... Carlos what are you smiling about " Kendall said with a raised eyebrows . Logan looked up from the book his eyes were glued too and said " Yea Los, why are you so happy"

Everyone was questioning him except for James. He was to busy looking at his gorgeous face in the mirror of the elevator. "Looking good handsome, may I say you're the sexiest guy ever " But then he looks up to see all the guys looking up at him.

"What?" James said, it made all of us bust out laughing ..." Laugh all you want guys, your just jealous because I'm gorgeous"

"Yea Jaime , your very pretty " Kendall said trying to hold back his laugh

"Would you like a comb for your pretty hair, Jamie " I said making the other two laughing so hard .

"Ummm , Carlos you still didn't answer our question...so why were you smiling " Logan said

"Well I just met a new girl "

"What!" They all said

"Yea she was just in the elevator with these huge guys and she seems nice "

"What ...when...your lying .." They said together "...stop copying me...shut up ...no you ..."

"Guys calm down and no I'm not lying she was in here and got off right away "

"Was she hot" James said

"What does she look like ..." Logan included

"Is she nice ..." Kendall finished

"Well yes she's hot um she has beautiful big brown eyes with dark brown hair that flows beautifully but it looks black ...um and oh yea she seems sweet "

"Wow...yup not my type if she's sweet " James declared

"You're an idiot " Kendall said while slapping James head

"Yea okay well um I'm still good-looking " James said

"Let's see how far that takes ya" Kendall replied back

"You know what"

"What?" Kendall interrupted

"I don't have to deal with this ...if your ready to apologize ...I'll be at the pool "

"Fine " Kendall hissed

"Fine" with that being said James walked out of the elevator to the pool

" Great going Kendall , you know he hates being called stupid!" Logan and I screamed

"I know...I know .. I didn't mean it , it's just ...I'm still not over Jo being gone still"

"Dude its been 2 weeks since she left " I said

"Dude!" Logan slapped Carlos in the back of the head

"Look Kendall , I don't how your feeling but you have to keep it together okay ...Jo loves you and she'll be back ...okay" Logan said sincerely

"Thanks Loges ...I'll just go take a walk to clear my mind "

" Sorry Kendall ...I didn't mean what I said earlier "

"It fine Los " then Kendall left the elevator

"That went great" Logan said

"Yea" I replied

* * *

**Izzy P.O.V.**

I have to escape from these guys. Ugh how am I suppose to do that. Ha I got it , I can tell them I need lady items for a certain situation. That's it! I'm gonna do it .

"Hey since I can't leave this apartment can I ask lady if she has pads " I said with a smirk

"That's gross" two guards replied "you go do it"

"Okay whatever you guys say" said acting all innocent

I walked out of the room .." Yes I'm free " bang! I walked into someone "shit! I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going " I said while lying on top of the person I knocked over .

" Haha It's fine and man are you strong " he said with beautiful green eyes looking into my eyes

" I probably should get off you right now and help you up"

" yea we should probably get up before someone thinks otherwise "

I stood up and held out my hand to help him... to my surprise he gladly took it and stood up.

"Thanks and my name Kendall, Kendall Knight"

"Hi Kendall, my name is Isabella Angel Cruz but call me Izzy , or Bella, please " I said but then noticed we were still holding hands. So I pulled my hand away and felt awkward.

" Well Izzy, it seem to me your new and need a tour of the place" he said with a smile and omg dimples. Ugh he's so hot ...wait he's one of them from the elevator. Shit Izzy , you can't go with him ...fuck!

"Um Kendall I'm sorry I can't I have to get back before I get in trouble ...I'm really sorry"

"Hey It's fine ...don't worry maybe next time ... I'm just gonna go to the pool"

"Wait pool"

"Yup there's a pool here ..why"

"Omg show me!"

"But"

"It's fine I love danger ...c'mon what you're waiting for let's go"

"Okay"

Then we went to the elevator and took turns talking about each other. Who would have knew this guy was so passionate and sweet at the same time. He's the first one who listened to me and never judge me about how I feel.

"Well Izzy from what I hear, your amazingly talented and your mom would be very proud of you"

"Thanks Kendall, you're the first person who actually listened to me and who didn't judge what path I choose to do"

"You're welcome and if you ever need to talk here's my number. He said handing my a piece of paper"

"Kendall don't worry that girl Jo will come back to you ... If I was her I would"

"Thanks Izzy"

"Your welcome"

We stepped out of the elevator and walked out to the pool.

"Hey I'll get us smoothie"

"Okay I'll get us seats"

* * *

**At the Pool**

I was gonna find a seat when I heard someone... crying ? Awe why is this guy all alone and upset .

"Hey , I can't help it but notice your upset"

"Yea well you would too if your best friend thought you were stupid and had no feelings"

"Awe you're not stupid"

"How would you know"

"Cause if your stupid then I guess I'm stupid too"

"Your not stupid, don't put yourself down like that"

"Then why are you doing it"

"Because I am stupid"

"Look, you seem like a nice guy ...so please don't be sad and your friend the stupid one who told you that you were"

"No he's right, I am the stupid one ... I never think before I say stupid things"

"Hey that's not stupid"

"It's not"

"No its called being human...we all say stupid things we didn't mean but we learn and move on ...okay"

"Yea your right, It's just ...he thinks I don't have feelings ... I guess I can be self-centered and conceited sometimes but I still have feeling ya know..."

"Yea I get it"

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining your mood ...I'm James, James Diamond."

"Hi James, I'm Isabella Angel Cruz but you can call me Izzy or Bella."

"Thanks for listening , can I call you Beautiful"

" Um sure" I said while blushing

"I'm gonna go talk to my pal now and tell what I said to you "

"Good... I'm glad, good luck"

"And Beautiful"

"Yea"

"Here's my number... if you ever wanna talk"

"Thanks James ...I hope everything works out"

"Thanks ..." with that James disappeared into the lobby

* * *

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I was walking back to the pool were Izzy was when I stopped to look at her. No it's not stalking ,

I was just observing. Wow shes amazing , her hair is so beautiful and her eyes sparkle in the sun.

"Hey Izzy, here you go"

"Thanks Kendall"

"Hey something wrong"

"Nah just helped out a friend"

"Oh that's nice"

"Yup"

"So what you're doing tonight"

"Um well my grandmom comes to visit me and talks to me about not talking to anyone and blah blah blah ..."

"Oh fun"

"How about you"

"Oh nothing really"

"Fun"

"Haha yea ...were so fun aren't we"

"Yup party animals"

We just sat there laughing, talking, and enjoying each other company. I havent done this ever , not even with Jo. We always would rush on our dates or sometimes argue . This was nice just sitting and getting to know each other.

"Well Kendall , I must go and see if the devil ready to take my soul"

"Haha you have fun with that text me if you need a macho Man to save ya"

"Wait you know where I can find one"

"Very funny Izzy"

"Haha I thought so , I will text if I need one"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I think I might be falling for this girl. Whats wrong with me ...I just met her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please don't forgot to review ... **

**- peace Suckerforlovestory:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thanks for the reviews, favorites, following,etc. I really do appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush sadly , even though I wished I did :( But I do own the OC's , also some of these events are based on true stories.**

**Okay enjoy the story... **

* * *

**James P.O.V.**

That izzy girl os so nice, Boy i should apologize to the guys for acting so stupid early. Girls who are nice are hot , take Izzy for example ...she's sweet and hot. I stepped into the apartment.

"Hey guys I have something to say...hey guys where are ya "

"Hey were in our room "

"Okay , wait where's Kendall"

"Right here " Kendall said walking into the apartment

"Where were you "

"Out "

"Okay whatever listen I'm sorry, your right I was being stupid"

"Wait James , no you weren't, I shouldn't of said that "

"It's fine Kendall I'm use to it "

"No James its not fine...it was rude of me to say that to you and honestly James your one of the smartest guys I know "

"No I'm not... I'm not as smart as you, Logan and even Carlos "

"James your smart in your own way and I shouldn't of doubt you of being intelligent"

"Alright, we were both wrong ...deal "

"Deal pal"

"Hey guys watcha talkin about" Logan said

"Is it safe to come out ...guys " Carlos added

"Yea guys ...we were just working out our difference "

"Oh thank god, you two made up" they both said

" Yea were sorry for blowing up in your facing " Kendall said to his friends

"It's fine, so where did you guys go?"

" Oh I was at the pool and I meet this amazing girl"

" Oh I bumped into this funny girl and we hung out by the pool"

They said at the same time.

"Okay one at a time...James ...you first " Logan said trying to compromise

"Okay , I was at the pool and I meet this amazing girl... She helped me realize that I was acting dump and that's when I figured to come apologize for what I did"

"That's good buddy" Logan said ..." Okay Kendall, your turn"

" Oh I bumped into this funny girl and we hung out by the pool"

"That's it! " they all said

"Yea, it was nice just sitting there and talking "

" Yea, I know what you mean" I said with a smirk

" So who's the girl" Carlos said breaking the silence

"The girl I met ...um.. I think her name was Bella ... I don't remember...I just call her beautiful" I said trying to figure out the girl name."

" So Kendall your lady friend name" Carlos said with an arch to his eyebrows

"Kendall, hello Kendall" Logan replied

_**Knock ,knock!**_

"I got it " I said still trying to figure out the name. So I opened the door and saw...

"Hey, can I come in "

********************************************To Be Continued***************************************** ***********

* * *

**Sorry for the short story. Please don't forget to review :) **

**- peace suckerforlovestory:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Time Madness

**Okay thanks for the reviews, favorites, following,etc. I really do appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush sadly , even though I wished I did :( But I do own the OC's , also some of these events are based on true stories.**

**Announcement: this story is showed from different points of what happened to each character ...so you can fast forward through some of them ... ****The repeated parts will be ****_italicize_****.**

**Okay enjoy the story... **

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

I walked upstairs to my apartment after a great time with Kendall. I think I might be falling for him, crazy ...I know. I just met this boy and he makes me feel happy. I feel like I can be myself whenever I'm with him and he won't judge me. I turned the knob and walked in.

" Where the hell have you been" oh look its the wicked bitch of the sag tree

" I went out for air , grandma" I said while taking my cell phone out " I told you to stay put and not to talk to anyone at the hotel why must you be ..." She was going on and on and on but I just pretended to listen to her

**_Texting_**

Hey its me Izzy ...just remembered your offer about a rescue ~izzy

Oh when and where ~ kk

Um let's say apartment 7k ~izzy

Be right up princess :) ~kk

Oh you may want to be careful the dragon is pretty terrifying ;) ~izzy

Life's a climb but the view is great ~kk

Oh I see that someone watched Hannah Montana movie :P ~izzy

Yea know it ...babe;) ~kk

Omg he me babe aaahhhh omg omg Kendall knight just called me babe . I was turning red badly and smiling ear to ear.

**" ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ISABELLA ANGEL CRUZ!"**

"Yes grandma "

I quickly looked down my phone and texted Kendall.

Hey Kendall gotta go ... The dragon as a stick up her ass ~ Izzy

It's fine ...hopefully we can hangout soon ;) ~ kk

Definitely :o ~izzy

Bye :) ~kk

Bye :p ~izzy

"THAT'S IT GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW YOUNG LADY...MARCH MARCH!"

Ugh, I hate her so much...I closed my eyes and dreamt of Kendall ...boy was I falling in love with him.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V**.

I was walking into the apartment when I heard James say "Okay , wait where's Kendall"

_"Right here " I said walking into the apartment_

_"Where were you "_

_"Out "_

_"Okay whatever listen I'm sorry, your right I was being stupid"_

_"Wait James , no you weren't, I shouldn't have said that "_

_"It's fine Kendall I'm use to it "_

_"No James it's not fine...it was rude of me to say that to you and honestly James your one of the smartest guys I know "_

_"No I'm not... I'm not as smart as you, Logan and even Carlos "_

_"James your smart in your own way and I shouldn't have doubt you of being intelligent"_

_"Alright, we were both wrong ...deal "_

_"Deal pal"_

_"Hey guys watcha talkin about" Logan said_

_"Is it safe to come out ...guys " Carlos added_

_"Yea guys ...we were just working out our difference "_

_"Oh thank god, you two made up" they both said_

_" Yea were sorry for blowing up in your facing " I said to his friends_

_"It's fine, so where did you guys go?" Logan questioned_

_" Oh I was at the pool and I meet this amazing girl"_

_" Oh I bumped into this funny girl and we hung out by the pool"_

_They said at the same time._

_"Okay one at a time...James ...you first " Logan said trying to compromise_

_"Okay , I was at the pool and I meet this amazing girl... She helped me realize that I was acting dump and that's when I figured to come apologize for what I did"_

_"That's good buddy" Logan said ..." Okay Kendall, your turn"_

_" Oh I bumped into this funny girl and we hung out by the pool"_

_"That's it! " they all said_

_"Yea, it was nice just sitting there and talking "_

_" Yea, I know what you mean" James said with a smirk_

_" So who's the girl" Carlos said breaking the silence_

_"The girl I met ...um.. I think her name was Bella ... I don't remember...I just call her beautiful" James said trying to figure out the girl name._

My phone started to vibrate...

Hey its me Izzy ...just remembered your offer about a rescue ~izzy

Oh when and where ~ kk

Um let's say apartment 7k ~izzy

Be right up princess :) ~kk

Oh you may want to be careful the dragon is pretty terrifying ;) ~izzy

Life's a climb but the view is great ~kk

Oh I see that someone watched Hannah Montana movie :P ~izzy

Yea know it ...babe;) ~kk

Omg Shit ...did I just call her babe ...fuck what if I scared her away.

Hey Kendall gotta go ... The dragon as a stick up her ass ~ izzy

It's fine ...hopefully we can hangout soon ;) ~ kk

Definitely :o ~izzy

Bye :) ~kk

Bye :p ~izzy

_" So Kendall your lady friend name" Carlos said with an arch to his eyebrows_

'Did I scare her away ' I thought 'what if I did ...omg I did '

_"Kendall, hello Kendall" Logan replied_

_**Knock ,knock!**_

_"I got it " James said_

_The door opened and the stranger said "Hey, can I come in "_

Once the person walked in my mouth dropped to the floor .

* * *

**Before with Logan and Carlos ...**

"Hey Los , what do you think Kendall and James are doing " Logan said walking into their shared room

" I don't know , hopefully they don't kill me"

" They're not gonna kill you, Los ...just next time don't blurt out anything that comes to mind"

"Okay , I promise "

But then they heard the apartment door open and what sounded like ...James .

"Hey guys I have something to say...hey guys where are ya "

"Hey were in our room " Logan and Carlos yelled

"Okay , wait where's Kendall"

"Right here " we heard Kendall say , so we assumed he walked in

Carlos and Logan sat in the room and felt like hours passes. But they didn't want to interrupt their two pals talking . So Logan decided to go see how's things holding up.

_"Hey guys watcha talkin about" Logan said_

_"Is it safe to come out ...guys " Carlos added peeking his head out of the door._

_"Yea guys ...we were just working out our difference " James and Kendall said smiling_

_"Oh thank god, you two made up" they both said glad that they were good now_

_" Yea were sorry for blowing up in your facing " Kendall said to his friends_

_"It's fine, so where did you guys go?" Carlos and Logan said shrugging_

_" Oh I was at the pool and I meet this amazing girl"_

_" Oh I bumped into this funny girl and we hung out by the pool"_

_They said at the same time._

_"Okay one at a time...James ...you first " Logan said trying to compromise_

_"Okay , I was at the pool and I meet this amazing girl... She helped me realize that I was acting dump and that's when I figured to come apologize for what I did"_

_"That's good buddy" Logan said ..." Okay Kendall, your turn"_

_" Oh I bumped into this funny girl and we hung out by the pool"_

_"That's it! " they all said_

_"Yea, it was nice just sitting there and talking " Kendall said with a shrug_

_" Yea, I know what you mean" James said with a smirk_

_" So who's the girl" Carlos said breaking the silence_

_"The girl I met ...um.. I think her name was Bella ... I don't remember...I just call her beautiful" I said trying to figure out the girl name." James said questionably_

_" So Kendall your lady friend name" Carlos said with an arch to his eyebrows_

_"Kendall, hello Kendall" Logan replied_

_**Knock ,knock!**_

_"I got it " James said_

_"Hey, can I come in " the stranger at the door said. Omg it can't be ..._

* * *

**Who's at the door...why is everyone in shock. Lol thanks for reading and please review ...thanks;)**

** - peace suckerforlovestory:)**


	5. Chapter 5: It Can

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush sadly , even though I wished I did :( But I do own the OC's , also some of these events are based on true stories.**

**Special Shout out to KBTRLover56, I really do appreciate the review you been giving. It really means a lot and I want to thank you ... So here's another chapter for ya:) I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. This time I'm working on Chapter 6 and try to have it up tomorrow or in two days. Sorry for making you wait:)**

**Okay let's go ...**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_Knock ,knock!_**

**_"I got it " James said_**

**_"Hey, can I come in " the stranger at the door said. Omg it not possible ..._**

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

**At the boys crib**

"Hey can I come in " the stranger at the door said. It sounded awfully like Jo ... But that can't be because she doing her movie in New Zealand. Then the person walked in and it was Jo?

"Jo! " Logan and Carlos said in a confused scream

" Hey guys, how have you been" Jo said

" What are you doing here" that all I could get myself to say to her but it seemed like my questioned hurt her.

" Oh, I'm sorry ...I ..I thought you would be happy to see me ... I guess this was a mistake "

" No Jo , wait " I said grabbing her wrist

" Then what Kendall , what do you want from me " Jo said with pain in her eyes

" I'm just confused that's all, how about we start over "

" I like that Kendall"

" Sounds good to me" than we leaned into each other and kissed.

* * *

_**James's P.O.V.**_

Omg Jo is back. Wow! I'm happy she's back but she better not hurt my best friend again. Then all a sudden my phone vibrated.

Hey It's Isabella ... Um from the pool ~Izzy

Oh hey beautiful...how's it going ~JD

Okay I'm bored ...how was talking to your friends ...everything okay ~Izzy

Yea thanks ...I enjoyed talking to you ~JD

Yea I liked it too ~ Izzy

Hey, my friends and I are going back to the pool ...you wanna join us ~JD

Um sure ...why not ;) ~Izzy

See you there beautiful;p ~JD

Right back at ya handsome ~Izzy

I put my phone back into my trunks pocket and started to walk over to the guys.

" Hey can we hurry up... I got a friend to meet at the pool!"

"Okay dude calm down ...we just need to wait for Logan to call Camille and Carlos to get Stephanie" Kendall said holding Jo's hand

" Ohhh ...well I'm going now!" I ran to the elevator ignoring whatever Kendall was saying.

In the Lobby

I walked out of the elevator and spotted beautiful sitting on the couch . She seemed distracted and didn't realize I was standing in front of her. So I tried clearing my throat but she still didn't look up.

" Hey Beautiful"

I saw her jump and it seemed pretty strange to me . " Oh hey James, um...where's your friends?"

" They were taking forever to get ready and my friend's girlfriend showed up ... So we can wait by the pool for them " I said with an awkward laugh

" haha , It's fine ... So where's your girlfriend"

" Oh, I don't have a girlfriend"

" Oh the famous James Diamond to good for anyone " she said with a smirk

" Haha no It's actually the other way around ...girls only use me to get back at their boyfriend's "

"Oh I'm sorry James ...I didn't know " she said with those beautiful brown eyes looking at me.

I started to lean down than I noticed our lips touched and we were kissing. I have to say the kiss felt like hours but when we heard a voice.

" Nice one James " Carlos said winking to me. Logan, Camille, and Jo seemed confused , Stephanie was glaring at Carlos , , but as for Kendall ...he looked like he wanted to kill me.

* * *

**_Kendall's P.O.V._**

' What the fuck is going on ' I thought ' the girl that I could have sworn I was falling for was just kissing James. I got to get to the bottom of this '

" Kendall, are you okay " Jo said getting me out of my thought. Damn I forgot Jo's back!

" Yea, I was just thinking " I said kissing her but I caught myself staring at Izzy the time I was kissing Jo.

Jo pulled away breathless but I didn't really notice. Then I felt as if someone stabbed me in the heart. James took Izzy hand and lead her to the pool , so they could swim together.

" Jo , would you like to go for a swim " I said but I didn't really give her a chance to respond when I took her hand and into the pool.

" Hey Beautiful, I wanna ask you something " I heard James say to Izzy getting closer to her

"Sure" Izzy said with her beautiful smile that I can't help but smile.

Then James whispered something in her ear and she blushed a bright red color. 'What the fuck did he just say to her' I thought again trying to figure what would James say. If only looks could kill, than James would be long gone.

" I would love to go on a date , James" Izzy said turning red again " But only if , you help me escape the mean old Dragon"

" Hey, call me prince charming " James said winking at her as he slipped his arms around her waist.

I couldn't take this anymore, so I got up and walked away from everyone. Once I got in the elevator then the door opened again. It was Izzy, why the hell is she here.

" Kendall , are you okay" she said as she stepped in with her bikini looking great around her body.

" Why are you here " I said in a harsh tone trying not to let myself fall deeper for her ...even though all I want to do from the first time we met is to kiss her lips.

" oh... I wanted to see if you were okay ..I guess that was a bad idea... I'm sorry" great now I'm being a jerk and making a sweet innocent beautiful girl cry.

" hey , look at me ...I'm okay , honestly ." I said pulling her into a hug

" okay good, now your girlfriend waiting for you at the-" I interrupted her by crashing my lips on hers. She didn't respond right away but then I felt her kiss back. I used my free hand to stop the elevator. We were kissing like wild animals.

Then the kiss got heated with lust and passion. I didn't want to pull away but we needed air so our lungs won't burst. It felt awkward as we stared into each others eyes. She looked as if she regretted coming to see if I was okay.

"I'm sorry ...I ..I shouldn't have come here looking for you ...your girlfriend is waiting for you, so um I'm gonna ...? Um go?" She tried to leave again but I grabbed her by the waist.

" Look Izzy I'm sorry I did that I "

"No Kendall , its my fault ..I really have to go ...sorry again "

Before I could stop her , she was gone just like that . I'm so confused because I really, really like her but Jo . She's back in my life again and just 3 hours ago I was head over heels for another girl. Now I'm falling for another girl, what is wrong with me . I can't hurt Izzy like that ...she doesn't deserve it.

" Um Kendall , are you okay " I turned around to see Jo staring at me.

" Yea babe I'm all right. So where were we?"

" I think we should go out tonight , like old times "

" okay say 7-ish ",

"Sure, goodbye kiss"

" Gladly m'lady ''

I kissed Jo and pushed every thought of Izzy to the back of my head. I'll just forget about her ...like nothing ever happened between us.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short but I wanted to post it up very quickly for ya ...so enjoy:) also I'll have chapter 6 up soon . **

** - peace suckerforlovestory:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Invisible

**Okay here you go...**

**Declaimed: I don't own Big Time Rush... I wish I did though:) Also I don't own the Taylor Swift song in here too. It's called invisible so look it up because it's a really good song:)**

**Announcements: It's sad, cute and okay I guess it all depends on how you as the reader see's it:) So here you go and thank you for the one's who reviews and encourages me to keep writing I appreciate it:)**

* * *

_**In Izzy's Apartment**_

_**Izzy's P.O.V**_

Why the hell did I have to go check on him? He has a girlfriend and I kissed him.. he probably thinks I'm a whore or a slut now. Great Job, everywhere you go you have to fall in love with the sweet and innocent ones huh! Stupid, stupid me! I walked in my apartment, only to find my grandma giving me a death glare. Oh god the expression on her face mean I'm so dead. Note to self if I make it out of this one, don't ever be a bitch again... please help me.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AND WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY IN THE ROOM WHEN I SAID TOO!" my lovely grandmother said , more like yelled but whose paying attention besides the world.

" Oh dear Rhiannon, why must you yell so loud" I love saying her first name because it gets on her nerves and hey I love doing that.

"Calm your precious head down grand mom she's not worth losing your fabulous voice over" ugh its the bitch Cassandra. Let's just say she's my cousin who is so perfect and wishes she was better than me but failed try.

"Oh your here too, _Lo maravilloso los tres amigos dispuestos a parte como en los viejos tiempos " _that would show them, haha I love knowing other languages to piss them off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO US YOUNG LADY! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO US WITH SUCH LANUAGE!"

" Just to clarify dear Rhiannon, 1) I was speaking Spanish and I said _"how wonderful the three friends ready to party like old times" _2) why the hell did you bring that with you... didn't you know they don't allow pets in the apartment 3) I was out making sure I knew exactly everyone in this place before we have to pack up and move again"

"Ha you think I like a pet then your strongly mistaken because about ten guys checked me out before I came up here" Cassandra said trying to make a point but please I bet the guys were either wondering why she's looking at them or they were looking at a wall to avoid her.

''WALK YOUR LAZYASS-NO GOOD FOR NOTHING-FAT-HEAVY-UGLY-PIECE-OF-SHIT-THINKING-YOUR -BETTER-THAN-EVERYONE-ASS TO YOUR ROOM NOW ISABELLA!''

I stormed upstairs so fast so they wouldn't see the tears trying to slip down my cheeks without my noticing. I slammed my door shut and buried my face into my pillow and screamed/cursed every word that I knew. Am I really that ugly, fat, and not good for anything. Is that why my father never talks to me anymore. Maybe I can sneak away again and go clear my head, I grabbed my guitar and climbed out my window. Thank you god there's a palm tree for me to climb down it. I was jumped down and all of a sudden I tripped over something.

* * *

_**Kendall P.O.V.**_

_**Under a palm tree (At Palm Woods Pool)**_

I strumming my guitar playing when all of a sudden somebody fall on my lab and it was...

"IZZY'' I looked at her face that was facing my chest and her legs in between mine. "Oh my god, are you okay. I didn't see you, wait where the hell did you come from" she didn't say anything but is that tears that was cascading down her beautiful face. " Hey look at me, what's wrong"

" Looks like the dragon made her appearance a little to early with her ugly troll" she said without making eye contact with me.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I got to go" then she dashed off leaving me speechless. So I got up and chased after her but I couldn't find her.

" Hey Kendall you ready for our date"

" Yea hold on let me grab something first"

"okay, um I'll wait here"

* * *

_**In the Apartment 2J**_

"Hey Kendall buddy aren't you suppose to be on your date"

''Yea James, what about you''

"No, that's tomorrow night man"

"Okay well I got to go, uh bye''

* * *

_**Back to the lobby**_

"Hey babe you ready now"

"Of course Jo"

_**On Date**_

We walked to the park but I blind folded her eyes so she wouldn't see where we were.

"Can I take it off now Kendall"

"Sure Jo"

There were lights everywhere and a table set in the middle. I walked her over and pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

" Wow, Kendall this is too perfect and romantic"

" Anything for you Jo"

We were talking like what seemed for hours and a couple of laughter's in between when I walked her to the entrance of the Palm Woods. I was going to walk her in when I stopped and told her to go in and I'll see her later. She smiled and gave me our goodbye kiss then headed off to the elevator. Once I saw she steeped in, I ran to the pool where I heard what seemed to be guitar strings playing. As I approached the melody I saw it was Izzy and I hid but making sure I could still see and hear her.

_**Izzy's P.O.V.**_

I was strumming the guitar and had a perfect melody. When the lyrics started to pop in my head, so I decided to just sing whatever was pooping in my head.

_**"Invisible"**_

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile. _

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare _

_Whenever she walks by._  
_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her _

_But you are everything to me._  
_[Chorus:]_

_I just wanna show you _

_She don't even know you, She's never gonna love you like I want to. _

_And you just see right through me. _

_If you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful Miracle, Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._  
_There's a fire inside of you _

_That can't help but shine through. _

_She's never gonna see the light No matter what you do._  
_And all I think about is how to make you think of me _

_And everything that we could be_  
_[Chorus]_  
_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible. _

_I just wanna open your eyes And make you realize._  
_I just wanna show you _

_She don't even know you. _

_Baby, let me love you, Let me want you. _

_You just see right through me _

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful Miracle, Unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible._  
_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Light up when you smile._

I stopped singing and started to let the tears finally fall. I looked up to the sky and started to say:

Mom I hope your watching me and that your proud. I'm sorry I let grand mom call you nasty things but I won't let ever again. It's okay if she does it to me though as long as it's not you. Mom, dad never talks to me anymore. I hate to think that he's dead or just doesn't want me anymore. I don't know why grand mom hates me so much but everything I do is wrong or never good enough. What should I do? Oh yea, I met a couple of new faces today. There's this kid Carlos, he's very energetic and funny; there's also a girl name Camille , she's talented and sweet; she has a boyfriend named Logan, he's smart and seems like the one who helps them out a lot; there's also a girl named Jo I think she's okay but I can tell she doesn't like me; um and James , he's funny and where going on a date tomorrow so I guess it will be fun; last there's Kendall he's the one I don't get, he's sweet and kind but there's something about him... I guess ill never know because he's Jo's boyfriend and I don't want to be near her. Well I guess this is goodnight, wish me luck with grand mom and Cass.

I stood up and started to walk back to my room when someone stopped me. It was Kendall, oh boy what he want.

*********************************************To Be Continued Be***********************************************

* * *

**Hey here you go hope you like it. I will update tomorrow so leave a review and I will happily write back saying my gratitude :)**

** -Peace Out Suckerforlovestory**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout Out to my favorite reader KBTRLover56, she helped inspire me and I truly appreciate you for reviewing my story:) thank you so much and I love your stories too:)**

**Declaimed: I don't own Big Time Rush... I wish I did though:) Also I don't own the Taylor Swift song in here too. It's called invisible so look it up because it's a really good song:)**

**Announcements: It's sad, cute and okay I guess it all depends on how you as the reader see's it:) So here you go and thank you for the one's who reviews and encourages me to keep writing I appreciate it:)**

* * *

**_P_****_reviously_**

_Mom I hope your watching me and that your proud. I'm sorry I let grand mom call you nasty things but I won't let ever again. It's okay if she does it to me though as long as it's not you. Mom, dad never talks to me anymore. I hate to think that he's dead or just doesn't want me anymore. I don't know why grand mom hates me so much but everything I do is wrong or never good enough. What should I do? Oh yea, I met a couple of new faces today. There's this kid Carlos, he's very energetic and funny; there's also a girl name Camille , she's talented and sweet; she has a boyfriend named Logan, he's smart and seems like the one who helps them out a lot; there's also a girl named Jo I think she's okay but I can tell she doesn't like me; um and James , he's funny and where going on a date tomorrow so I guess it will be fun; last there's Kendall he's the one I don't get, he's sweet and kind but there's something about him... I guess ill never know because he's Jo's boyfriend and I don't want to be near her. Well I guess this is goodnight, wish me luck with grand mom and Cass._

_I stood up and started to walk back to my room when someone stopped me. It was Kendall, oh boy what he want._

_*******************************************To Be Continued Be*********************************************_

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

Kendall stood there just staring at me, not even saying a single word. I was about to walk pass him to go to the lobby when he grabbed my wrist for me to stop. I simply turned around and stared into those gorgeous emerald eyes of his waiting for him to speak. Minutes gone by and still nothing, so I decided to break the silence.

" If your just gonna stand there and look at me, might as well take a picture. it will last longer" with that being said I managed to escape out of his grip and head towards the elevator.

Then I heard foot steps behind me but I decided to ignore it and keep walking. I heard Kendall call my name but I just shrugged it off avoiding him. Once again, Kendall grabbed my wrist making our faces barely an inch away from each other.

" didn't you hear me calling your name?"

"Yes, what the fuck do you want Kendall"

" Why were you so sad and singing a depressing song" I was about to speak but Kendall put up his finger silencing me not to speak " I'm not finished, don't get me wrong.. it's a beautiful song , heck its amazing but why so sad?" _Is he really concern about me? Why?_ I can see that he's clearly concern about me being all moody but it's none of his god damn business!

" Listen Kendall, your great guy but you need to learn to mind your own business"

" I don't like seeing people upset. Come on, I can help you"

" I'm not some charity case that you need to rescue Kendall! Just leave me the fuck alone and I'll be peachy! OKAY, god what part of that don't you get! I just need my personal place!"

"Fine but I will find a way to make you see there is good in people and that you can trust me Izzy" he said trying to pull her in for a hug but she stopped him.

" Don't Kendall, you done enough" I said with tear down my face and walking away quickly from him so he won't try to stop me again.

* * *

**Next Day: Kendall's P.O.V.**

_Why is this girl having a huge impact on me? I have a girlfriend who happens being my first and only true love, right? Why am I second guessing myself? Do I really I have feelings towards her? Or do I only feel bad for her ? Ugh, life is so complicated!_

_Kendall was deep in thought not realizing Katie has stepped into the room to talk to him. He was to concentrated on his feeling for Izzy and Jo to notice Katie speaking. Kendall was really conflicted on what to do, or even say to either girl. Yeah, he loved Jo with all his heart but there was something about Izzy that drew Kendall to take interest in her. The way her brown eyes shined when the sun hits it, the way her long dark brown hair looked , the way her lip are perfectly shaped and beautiful, but what he loved most was her smile and personality. He loved the she sang with so much passion and emotion. How she wasn't afraid to pour out her emotions into each word she sang. The best part was she wasn't afraid to act like a guy then when necessary be a girl when needed. All those things makes her perfect to Kendall and he will never want to change her._

"Hey big brother, what's going on in that head of yours" Katie asked curiously "Ummm, hello anyone home. Hello, Kendall? HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! _Maybe this would work. _Katie filled up a bucket of water and poured it on Kendall causing him to scream.

"What The Hell Katie!"

"Well I was asking you what's up and clearly you looked blank to the ceiling. You were ignoring me and I had to get your attention so I thought a nice bath with clear the mind" She said with a smirk

"Oh yea, I think I just need..." before Katie knew what was going on Kendall pulled her into a hug getting her wet as well "a lovely hug from my all so caring baby sister"

"Yuck your all smelly and wet and ewwww! Now I'm all covered because of** you**!

"Well your the one who decided I needed to chill"

"Which you do, so what's up?"

" Well I have to change and you have to clean the mess up"

" What! No I don't "

" You made it, you clean it"

* * *

**Katie P.O.V.**

_Well, all I wanted to tell him was that I made a new friend and mom had me invite her over. I guess ill just introduce them at dinner. Woohoo I got a new friend and she's make me feel loved because really all Kendall does these days is work and Jo. Not that I don't like Jo but she barely hangs out with the guys or even talk to me. All she cares about is having Kendall wrapped around her anorexic fucking finger. Ugh I hate girls like that!_

_Knock, Knock!_

Hmmm, I wonder who that might be? I was about to walk to get when Kendall beat me to it.

" What are you doing in there" I heard a familiar voice but cant make it out

" I should ask you why your doing at my apartment"

" Um, I'm looking for James and Katie asked me to come here"

" What are doing talking to my sister and what are you doing with my best friend!"

" Well you best friend and I have a date and I'm here to tell Katie I can't make it tonight but it seems like I wouldn't like it here!"

Before things can get horrible in there I ran towards the door and hugged her causing her to laugh. I just remembered she told me she was sensitive and a slight touch could make her laugh unless she was pissed.

" Oh my god, im so sorry I forgot that you told me never to do that and you probably think im weird now since im rabbling and live here with four insane brothers and being the only girl here drives me crazy-"

" Hey, its all right most people don't care"

" Okay um, so your going on a date with James?"

" Yea I totally forgot until he reminded me and I felt horrible so I decided I'll tell you in person then through silly text"

" Wow, that was sweet of you''

" Yea well, to make it up I was wondering if you wanted to help me get ready and we can get to know each other better and tomorrow I will definitely make it to dinner."

"You want may help?"

"Yea why not, you seem like you know more then I do about girl stuff"

" Well Okay, Kendork tell mom I went out with Bella"

" Why can't you tell her"

"Because I'm busy, let's go Bella"

* * *

**Kendall P.O.V.**

What the fuck just happened? The girl I'm conflicted with loves my family and not me ugh!

***************************************Update again Tomorrow**************************************************** ***********************


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout Out to my favorite reader KBTRLover56, she helped inspire me and I truly appreciate you for reviewing my story:) thank you so much and I love your stories too:)**

**Declaimed: I don't own Big Time Rush... I wish I did though:) I also don't own the song 'When I Look at you by Miley Cyrus'- I love this song so much:)**

**Announcements: It's short but next one will be longer and I don't have the best connection in wildwood so sorry! If anyone down here make sure to go to the beach blast :) Okay and the next chapter was a suggestion from KBTRLover56 and I want to thank her for being very supportive of this story.! I really appreciate it:)**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_" Wow, that was sweet of you''_

_" Yea well, to make it up I was wondering if you wanted to help me get ready and we can get to know each other better and tomorrow I will definitely make it to dinner."_

_"You want may help?"_

_"Yea why not, you seem like you know more then I do about girl stuff"_

_" Well Okay, Kendork tell mom I went out with Bella"_

_" Why can't you tell her"_

_"Because I'm busy, let's go Bella"_

* * *

_**Kendall P.O.V.**_

_What the fuck just happened? The girl I'm conflicted with loves my family and not me ugh!_

* * *

**Izzy P.O.V.**

"So I'm kinda new to this stuff. You Know going on dates and having a friend help me out, um that kind of stuff."

"Neither have I, I don't have much friends here"

" Well I'm honored to be experiencing it with you"

"Me too, you know I wish it was you who dated Kendall"

"Haha why?"

" Jo is nice but she changes Kendall"

"how?"

" Well he use to help me out when I needed him but now it's working or Jo"

" Katie, maybe he's just busy"

" That's what I thought but the guys think so too"

" I'm sorry if you feel left out but hey, you got me and text me anytime" I wrote down my number and handed it to her as we walked through the mall for what seems like hours.

"It's fine, I guess I have to get use to change" she said giving me a sad smile

" Me too"

"What do mean"

" I'm gonna give you $200 to give me a new make over, a change and boy it's gonna give my grandma a run for her money"

" Haha I like the way you think, this is gonna be a beautiful friendship"

" You said kid, you said it"

_four hours later .._

"Damn Katie, I look hot!" I examine myself in the mirror of my apartment. I had purple streaks in my long dark brown hair that seemed black sometimes. " and may I add this outfit makes my figure hot!"

Katie said with a giggle " Your welcome Bella"

"Now let's go see James" I said with an evil grin

"Okay"

* * *

**Kendall P.O.V. **

_Knock, Knock!_

"I'll get it, it might be Katie back from a friend's house" I walked over and opened the door without looking. "Hey Katie mom went to-" '_Oh my god Izzy is breathtaking and looking sexy . The way her dress goes to her mid thigh and there perfectly tan , she has a nice ass and loving the curves, and she doesn't need much make-up because of her natural beauty. The best part of her look is her long brown mixed with purple streaks to match her tight dress.'_

"Hello, earth to Kendall... Hello?" Katie said curious about her brothers strange behavior. To get his attention she smacked the back of his head and Izzy giggled to herself.

"What was that for Katie''

" Well you were practically eye raping Bella"

" Her name is Izzy"

"So you don't deny eye raping her and well I call her Bella" Katie says and I can feel my face turning bright red.

" Well if you look at the time, I have to watch uh this show um at this time uh right now"

" What show?" Izzy asked

"You know that show with this guy who uh is disable um and meets these blue ... yea and falls in love"

" Um isn't that Avatar and I do believe that's a movie"

" Oh look it's already starting" I run as fast as I can to my room all hot and bothered.

* * *

**James P.O.V.**

I walked into my room that I shared with Logan to get dressed when I heard giggling. So I quickly got dressed to check out where it was coming from then I saw her, how beautiful one girl can be. She looked as if she was perfectly arranged from the stars and touched by heavenly angels from the sky. Everything about this girl is breathtaking and words don't match up how stunning she is. Man, am I a lucky man or what!

"What's up James"

"Well, don't you two look stunning and might I add I'm the luckiest man alive"

"Where are we going"

"You'll See when we get there"

* * *

**Okay this is part 1 of 2 for James and Izzy's date. Hope you guys like it so far :) **

"


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout Out: **

**To my favorite reader KBTRLover56, she helped inspire me and I truly appreciate you for reviewing my story:) thank you so much and I love your stories too:)**

**hedleyfaberdrive101: thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter:)**

**Declaimed: I don't own Big Time Rush... I wish I did though:) I also don't own the song 'When I Look at you by Miley Cyrus'- I love this song so much:)**

**Announcements: I don't have the best connection in wildwood so sorry! This chapter was a suggestion, from the one and only KBTRLover56 and I hope you all enjoy it :) Thanks again for reading and leave a review:). Omg okay check out couple of songs... I'm addicted to them 'Never too young by MattyB ft. James Maslow' and "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake, cover by CIMORELLI feat James Maslow - if you want:)**

* * *

**_Previously…_**

_James P.O.V._

_I walked into my room that I shared with Logan to get dressed when I heard giggling. So I quickly got dressed to check out where it was coming from then I saw her, how beautiful one girl can be. She looked as if she was perfectly arranged from the stars and touched by heavenly angels from the sky. Everything about this girl is breathtaking and words don't match up how stunning she is. Man, am I a lucky man or what!_

_"What's up James"_

_"Well, don't you two look stunning and might I add I'm the luckiest man alive"_

_"Where are we going"_

_"You'll See when we get there"_

_Now here's part two for date night!_

* * *

**James P.O.V.**

We walked out the lobby and I led her to my pick up truck. She was is so beautiful and I can't help but fall for her, hard. I open the door for her watched as she stepped into my truck and I ran to the other side to start the car. I really hope she likes the surprise because she's really a special woman to me.

"So where are we going" she asked me

"You'll have to wait and see"

"Please James" she gave me the cutest pout ever but I put on a strong face and shook my head saying no. she finally gave up and said "Fine".

The ride to the surprise was silent and it made me second guess myself. _' What if she hates it!? What if she hates me!? Oh my god this bad!'_

"Umm, we're here" my voice cracked into a high pitch sound and Izzy giggled and stepped out of the car. _'Good going James. way to fuck it up already'_ I got out of the car and led her to our destination with my hands over her eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna move my hand now"

I took my hand off her eyes and grinned when I saw her expression.

* * *

**Izzy P.O.V.**

James had his freaking hands over my eyes so I wouldn't ruin the damn 'surprise' but really this is stupid, I'm not five. But the weirdest part was when I felt my feet in what feels like sand? Okay What the hell is going on? Then his hand left my eyes and it was breath taking.

"Oh my God James, how did you did the sand to look like chairs and it must of taken ages to get it so deep. Is this why you asked for today so can have two days to do this. "

"Yeah, I wanted it to be perfect, so I thought why note and spice it up a little"

"Wow this is breath taking James"

"Just like how you make me feel when you walk into the room."

"Your something special James"

"So are you"

We were about to take our seats when James phone started ringing but he said this was more important than a phone call. Wow isn't he amazing. James and I was really having the best time of our lives. After eating, we cuddled up and started to stare at the stars and the waves upon waves.

" James, this is the best date I ever had"

" Izzy I-" James phone started ringing again

I signed and told him to answer

* * *

James P.O.V.

"This better be good Logan"

"James, get to the hospital now!"

"Shit Carlos what happened"

"Logan what's going on" James asked

*****Beeep***************

Fuck drop call!

* * *

**I Know it's short but it's 3:12 am and I updated my other story and feeling lazy so I'll update later on the day:)  
**

!


End file.
